Uns Pelos Outros
by Nicka I
Summary: Este é um espaço no qual os dourados poderão se apresentar e comparar o que eles pensavam uns dos outros na batalha do Santuário com o que pensam hoje depois da batalha contra Hades . No primeiro capítulo quem bota a boca no mundo é o Milinho!
1. Chapter 1

**Uns Pelos Outros**

**Parte I : Dourados por Milo**

Quem sou eu?Você não me conhece?Não sabe o que está perdendo!

Bem, neste caso eu vou me apresentar...

Meu nome é Milo Kilarius, nome forte né?Segundo uma pesquisa que a Bruninha (Nicka I para vocês!rs) fez pra mim, o significado do meu nome é esse aí ó:

**MILO:** Nome de uma ilha na Grécia (Ilha de Milos) famosa pelos seus escorpiões, mas o nome também pode fazer referência a Milo de Crotona, um herói grego que nas antigas Olimpíadas ganhou o torneio de luta seis vezes.

Eu acho que o segundo significado tem mais á ver comigo, você não acham?

Mais voltando a minha presentação...

Eu tenho 20 anos de pura juventude, 84 Kg muito bem distribuídos no corpo de um grego de 1,85 de altura, pele morena, olhos e cabelos azuis, que na verdade chamam muito a atenção. (Especialmente das mulheres, que vão a loucura quando eu passo!)

Eu moro em Atenas, na Grécia, mais nasci na Ilha de Milos, no dia 9 de Novembro. (Guardem essa data garotas!).

Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena, e por aqui eu sou conhecido como "O Juíz", isso é devido a um antigo costume meu de condenar ou absolver os meus inimigos durante a batalha.Mas depois da batalha contra Hades (na qual eu fui literalmente para "os quintos dos infernos"!) muita coisa mudou, nós eramos muito mais sérios e compenetrados eu me lembro até hoje da frase mais marcante que eu já disse...

**"Render-se ou morrer? Não haverá opção para você...Não desta vez."**

Gostaram da minha frase de efeito? Eu disse isso pra um cara que tava me enfrentado pela segunda vez!Eu era durão né?Hoje eu sou bem mais relax!

Eu também mudei o jeito como eu via os meus amigos, vejam só o que eu pensava antigamente...

**Mu** por Milo: "Para reparar armaduras, o próprio sacrifício. Para destruí-las, o sacrifício de muitos outros."

**Aldebaran **por Milo: "Quando ele anda, o chão treme.Quando ele fala os corpos se encolhem.Quando ele levanta seu punho...Bem, ainda não ouvi alguém contar o que acontece."

**Saga **por Milo: "Nenhum bem pode vir daquele que reivindica a mentira como sua senhora."

**Máscara da Morte** por Milo: "Infantil e incontrolável. Máscara da Morte já abandonou todas as chances de redenção."

**Aiolia **por Milo: "Para alguns, ele pode ser um honroso Cavaleiro. Para outros, ele carrega o sangue da impureza. Seja como for, estarei perto para puni-lo se ele voltar-se contra a justiça."

**Shaka **por Milo: "Sua aparência é a de um jovem, mas seu intelecto já acumula conhecimentos seculares...Como ele pode saber tanto sem a visão do mundo real?"

**Dohko **por Milo: "Seu desejo deve banir as sombras, sua justiça deve punir os fora-da-lei e sua serenidade deve restaurar a luz."

**Aiolos **por Milo: "O que ele pensou que estava fazendo? Que idiota!"

**Shura **por Milo: "Quando enfurecido, esse Cavaleiro destrói tudo em seu caminho... Inclusive o próprio caminho."

**Kamus **por Milo: "Poderoso e cheio de honra, esse grande amigo tem um comportamento extremamente frio e racional... Mais eu sei, que em sua natureza, existe um homem que se importa demais com os outros e tenta esconder isso, por ser, talvez, sua maior fraqueza."

**Afrodite **por Milo: "Ele parece suave, mas posso dizer: este maldito é um grosseiro. Ele não é um garoto bonzinho e não joga joguinhos de criança. Tem-se que repeitar isso."

Bem, talvez nós não fossemos tão maigos assim naquela época! Mas depois que voltamos da batalha contra Hades, nós ficamos bem mais amigos e minhas opiniões mudaram vejam só...

**Mu **por Milo: "Ele é muito tímido, deveria se soltar um pouco mais e deixar de ser tão certinho!"

**Aldebaran **por Milo: "Eu continuo sem saber o que acontece quando ele levanta seu punho contra um oponente, mais de uma coisa agora eu sei, quando ele levanta um copo de caipirinha... Bem, vocês conhecem aquela música "Beber, cair e levantar?" (acho que não são precisos mais comentários!)

**Saga **por Milo: "Ele é um cara do bem... Desde que tome o gardenal na hora certa é claro!"

**Máscara da Morte **por Milo: "Onde os Deuses estavam com a cabeça quando resolveram trazer aquele maluco devolta a vida?Brincadeirinha... (como diz o Deba...) Ele é firmeza, só é um pouco ranzinza de vez em quando!"

**Aiolia **por Milo: "Esse aí tem um mau-humor do cão!quer dizer do leão!Ele é meio xiliquento mais é legal!É só eu não mexer com a Marin que ta tudo certo! Eu costumo chamar ele de Patrique (quando ele não está por perto é lógico!), quando ele da xilique eu sempre grito: Olha a faca!!"(mais isso não vem ao caso!)

**Shaka **por Milo: "Xiiiiiii, esse é outro chato igualzinho o Mu!Não sei porque ele se irrita tanto quando eu chamo ele de Barbie... Vocês veem algum motivo pra estress?Só tô dizendo a verdade!Quem nunca chamou o Shaka de Barbie uma vez na vida que atire a primeira pedra!" Ai, Nicka!Isso doeu!

**Dohko **por Milo: "Aquele lá, já foi um respeitoso senhor...eu dessi já FOI!Porque hoje que ele ta novinho em folha vive pela gandaia, comigo é lógico!"

**Aiolos **por Milo: " Não é que ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo?Ele é outro amigo querido agora!Mais ele continua sendo o cara certinho e frime que era antes, quer dizer...firme desde que ele não beba, porque se beber...O Aiolia acaba tendo que carregar! O que?Vocês acharam que eu carregaria ele?Ha, Ha, Ha...Eu mudei, mais nem tanto!

**Shura **por Milo: "Espanhol assanhado!Me roubou a Shina, mais eu vou recupera-la, vocês verão! Bem, ele continua quebrando tudo quando fica nervosinho, mas eu acho que ele vai mudar de atitude, porque da última vez que ele teve um acesso de raiva acabou destruindo metade do jardim do Afrodite...Nem preciso dizer que ele quase morreu quando o Afrodite viu o que ele tinha feito com as _"filhas"_ dele né?Se não fosse o Aiolos para acalmar os ânimos, não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com esse espanhol safado!"

**Kamus **por Milo: "Esse é meu melhor amigo! Se não fosse ele pra colocar um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça, eu nem sei viu?...Ele continua sendo frio e racional e eu continuo tendo a certeza de que ao contrário do que muitos pensam, debaixo daquele gelo todo tem um coração muito grande, ele só precisa que alguém que consiga derreter todo aquele gelo. Aliás, alguém aí se candidata?"

**Afrodite **por Milo: "Ele continua parecendo suave (suave até demais pro meu gosto...), mais ele está mais educadinho, desde que você não faça como o Shura e _"Assasine as fillhas dele"_!

E finalmente... _**Milo **_por Milo:"Ta aí um cara boa pinta!bonito, elegante, inteligente (desde que esteja com o Kamus ao lado, é verdade...), o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher!Sonho mesmo porque... eu não sou de nenhuma... MAS SOU DE TODAS!!"

Beijos garotas!!

# Milo is off line...

**Aiolia:** Como é que é, aí essa história de _Bruninha_? Exijo explicações!!

**Nicka:** (empurrando Milo): Vai Milo, explica, vai, vai...

**Milo:** Espera aí Aiolia, tudo se resolve com diálogo não é verdade?

**Aiolia:** É sim, é verdade!Então permita-me começar este diálogo, sim?

**Milo:** Claro a vontade...

**Aiolia:** Que ótimo! RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!

**Milo:** KAMUUUUUUSSSSSSSS SOCORROOOOOOO!! (desvia)

**Nicka:** Calma amor!não esquece que eu to aqui a tras!

**Kamus:** Eu já disse pra você parar de se meter com a mulher dos outros não disse?Aliás, já mandei você parar com essa mania de querer arranjar namorada pra mim, não mandei?

**Aiolia:** Ah, é mesmo estava quase esquessendo...Você me chama de Patrique? (enfurecido!)

**Shaka:** Me chamou de Barbie também, ta querendo morrer Milo?Porque se estiver é só avisar!

**Shura:** E safado é você ouviu bem?

**Aldebaran:** Você me chamou de pingunço?Foi isso?

**Saga:** Isso não é nada, ele me chamou de louco!

**Afrodite:** Eu já disse mil vezes que EU NÃO SOU GAY!!

**Todos:** Nós acreditamos! (sarcásticos)

**Nicka:** CHEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA!!(todos param assustados)

**Nicka:** Vamos parando com essa bagunça na sala da minha casa!Toda vez que eu escrevo uma Fic é a mesma coisa!A minha mãe fica reclamando da bagunça de vocês depois...eu não aguento mais vocês!!

**Todos:** (com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança) Desculpa!

**Nicka:** Tudo bem, agora...Aiolia relaxa tá? Milo para de falar mau dos outros!

**Milo: **Eu não falo mau! Só falo a verdade!

**Nicka:** Pois só diga as suas verdades quando for solicitado, ok?

**Milo:** Uhum...

**Nicka:** E aos demais acalmem-se, porque se eu receber críticas boas sobre essa Fic, todos terão direito de resposta! Agora sentem-se aí que eu quero assistir "Deu a Louca na Chapéuzinho" em paz... e Milo!

**Milo:** Que susto...Que foi?

**Nicka:** Sai de perto do meu computador!Você já arranjou muita increnca por hoje!

#

Créditos no meu profile...

Então é isso aí pessoal, espero que tenham gostado!E lembrem-se o direito de resposta dos outros cavaleiros depende do revews de vocês!!

_**Bjok...**_


	2. Dourados por Afrodite

**Uns Pelos Outros**

**Parte II : Dourados por Afrodite**

Depois que a anta do Milo decidiu falar tudo o que ele "pensa" (Milo pensar?Ta aí uma coisa que não se tem notícia todo dia!), eu resolvi falar também.

Bem, eu creio que todos já me conhecem mas como a Nickinha me pediu para me apresentar mesmo assim, então lá vamos nós...

Meu nome é Afrodite, bem na verdade o meu nome não é esse mas meu verdadeiro nome eu não revelo nem por órdem da própria Afrodite!

O significado do meu psiudônimo é mais do que óbvio né? Me chamam de Afrodite por causa da minha peculiar beleza.

**AFRODITE :** Deusa mitológica do Amor e da Beleza

Eu tenho 22 anos, 1,83 de altura e 72Kg (possuo também cabelos e olhos azuis picina e uma pele impecávelmente branca!), nasci no dia 10 de Março, e claro que eu nasci bem longe deste fim de mundo! Nasci na Suécia e fui treinado na Groenlândia.

Atualmente eu moro em Atenas na Grécia ( e o sol daqui faz um tremendo mau para a minha pele!), sou um dos doze santos dourados de Athena (sou também o mais formoso dos doze!), o detentor da armadura de peixes e protetor da décima segunda casa zodiacal do santuário de Athena.

Devo dizer que estou farto dessas brincadeiras de mal gosto que os meus amigos fazem sobre a minha aparência.É um absurdo!EU NÃO SOU GAY! Eu apenas possuo uma beleza sutil! Mais alguns despeitados (sim porque isso é puro despeito) como por exemplo Milo de escorpião (aquele artrópode nojento!) fazem brincadeirinhas a cerca de minha opção sexual, por causa de minha aparência, mas como já foi dito á cima EU NÃO SOU GAY! Eu tenho até uma "frase de efeito" como diz o idiota do Milo, vejam só:

**" Rosas? Hah! Eu controlo o próprio veneno e não apenas rosas! Diga-me, tolo: Uma rosa poderia fazer isso?"**

Gostaram?Eu disse isso a um ignorante que teve a aldácia de além de me enfrentar, zombar de mim por eu usar rosas para efetuar meus ataques. Rosas são muito elegantes! E assim como eu, parecem belas e delicadas o que de fato são! Mas é preciso tomar cuidado, pois possuem espinhos e muito provávelmente você se ferirá em algum deles!

Todos dizem que eu sou metido mas na verdade o que acontesse é que todos pensam o mesmo que eu, mas a diferença é que eu falo e eles não!

Como o propósito disto tudo é dizer o que eu pensava e penso hoje sobre os meus amigos, chega de rodeios!

Vamos lá...Começarei pelas minhas conclusões sobre cada um deles quando ouve a batalha das doze casas.

**Mu** por Afrodite: " Então quer dizer que Touro é o primeiro guardião das Doze Casas, incompetente?"

**Aldebaran **por Afrodite: "Lixo honesto. Lixo competente. Mas ainda assim lixo."

**Saga **por Afrodite: "Talvez ele conheça grandes segredos, ou talvez ele só nos faça de bobos. O que quer que seja, eu mantenho distância."

**Máscara da Morte** por Afrodite: "Senso artístico apurado, o desse Cavaleiro, embora cabeças nas paredes não façam muito o meu estilo."

**Aiolia **por Afrodite: "Encantadoramente indomável como um Leão, mas tão digno de consideração quanto um gato doméstico."

**Shaka **por Afrodite: "Existe beleza no que ele faz, não se engane, mas é uma beleza que é mais bem observada à distância."

**Dohko **por Afrodite: "Ele é tão segamente resistente em seguir as ordens do Mestre que chega a parecer, que irônico, um adolescente."

**Milo **por Afrodite: "Renda-se ou morra? Que cavaleiro dá chance de fuga a um inimigo de Atena? Onde comprou sua armadura, garotinho?"

**Aiolos **por Afrodite: "É um insulto que esse cachorro sem honra seja reconhecido como Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ou como Cavaleiro."

**Shura **por Afrodite: "A primeira vista, seu senso de honra assusta. A segunda, seu senso de honra fascina. A terceira, seu senso de honra inflama. Depois disso, francamente, sua honra começa a encher."

**Kamus **por Afrodite: "Já faz anos que o Inverno chegou mais cedo. Com um defensor tão astuto, porque Atena precisaria de mais defensores?"

Bem, eu não posso negar que tinha algumas opiniões equivocadas sobre alguns deles, mas tudo isso mudou depois da batalha contra Hades, vejam só:

**Mu **por Afrodite: "Ao contrário do que eu pensava antigamente, Mu é sim um cavaleiro extremamente competente!"

**Aldebaran **por Afrodite: "Ele é honesto, competente e simpatico mas não é lixo!É só um pouco atrapalhado, mais também com todo aquele tamanho seria praticamente impossível o pobre ter noção de espaço!"

**Máscara da Morte** por Afrodite: "Confesso que antes ele até me assustava um pouco, mais hoje eu sei que ele é apenas mais um macumbeiro!"

**Aiolia **por Afrodite: "Continua sendo indomável, porém digno da consideração e respeito de todos."

**Shaka **por Afrodite: "Continuo acreditando que é bem melhor se observar os "dons" dele a distância, a não ser que o dom em questão seja o de fazer chá, cá entre nós os chá que o Shaka faz é o melhor que eu já provei."

**Dohko **por Afrodite: "Agora que ele voltou a ser jovem obedece ao Mestre tão cegamente que parece ser um velho!"

**Milo **por Afrodite: "Artrópode nojento!Vive para me enfernizar, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um bom amigo. Quanto a sua conduta como cavaleiro...continuo achando erado dar fuga a um inimigo, mas enfim cada um fazo que achar melhor...Além do que, da casa de peixes o infeliz não vai passar mesmo!"

**Aiolos **por Afrodite: "Dignissímo Cavaleiro ao qual hoje tenho a honra de chamar de meu amigo."

**Shura **por Afrodite: "Desgraçado! Destruiu o meu jardim!Assasino!!"

**Kamus **por Afrodite: "Um dos mais eficientes defensores de Atena, porém um dos mais encompetentes homens nas questões do coração."

e _**Afrodite**_ por Afrodite: "Homem de bom gosto, educado e belo!"

Agradeço a todos pela atenção!

# Afrodite is off line...

**Aiolos **(olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçando o Afrodite e bagunçando todo o cabelo dele): Amigo!Também te adoro!

**Afrodite:** Me larga!

**Aldebaran**: Pô Dite!Você me chamou de lixo?Porque ta todo mundo esculaxando comigo?

**Afrodite **(morrendo sufocado): Aiolos, me solta!

**Milo:** Eu com inveja de você?Faça-me o favor! E aliás, eu não comprei minha armadura, mas você deve ter comprado a sua numa lojinha de 1 real né?

**Afrodite** (azul): Aiolos, pelo amor de Atena...Me solta!!

**Aiolia **(irritadissímo): Gato doméstico?Tava me chamando de bichano?

**Afrodite **(verde): A...A...Aiolos!

**Máscara da Morte:** Macumbeira é a senhora sua mãe, tá? Frango de macumba!!

**Afrodite **(roxo e morrendo): Ai! Alguém me ajuda pelo amor de Zeus!

**Nicka:** Aiolos, pelo amor de Deus!Você ta matando o Dite!!

**Aiolos **(soltando o Afrodite que cai quase desmaido): Desculpa aí Dite!

**Nicka **(batendo no rosto do Afrodite): Dite?Acorda querido!Acorda!

**Aiolia:** Larga essa bichinha pra lá!

**Nicka:** Não fala assim dele Olia!

**Aiolia:** Você não viu o que ele falou de mim?

**Nicka:** Mais depois ele corrigiu.

**Aiolia:** Você vai ficar do lado dele?

**Nicka:** Ta bom, ta bom...Depois eu te faço um carinho ta?Agora me ajuda a colocar o Dite no sofá e senta ali perto do Milo pra assistir a novela.

**Aiolia:** Ta bom, ta bom!

**Milo:** Vem logo! O Raul vai trair a Susi com a terapeuta!

#

Gostaram?Mandem revews!Aproveitem e me digam qual dos dourados vocês querem ver no próximo capítulo.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**s2-sakurachan: Nicka:** Obrigadinha!

**Milo:** Eu não vou mais chamar o Shaka de Barbie não.Principalmente depois da pedrada que a Nicka me deu!

**Nina-carol:** Obrigadinha! Eu também não acho que o Milo seja tudo isso não (que ele não me oussa!rs), mais se ele acha quem somos nós para desiludi-lo não?xD

**Krika Haruno:** Obrigadinha a você tumem!eu tentei deixar o mais real possível e aguarde porque o Saga irá se vingar HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Carol Coldibeli:** Obrigadinha! O Kamus ficou sem graça, mas mandou eu agradecer o "elogio"! xD

**Bjok...**


	3. Dourados por Shaka

**Uns Pelos Outros**

**Parte III: Dourados por Shaka**

Seguindo a nova "moda" aqui na casa da Bruna, eu também vou dar minhas opiniões sobre os meus amigos cavaleiros.

Mas como é uma extrema falta de educação eu falar sobre os outros sem antes falar um pouco sobre eu mesmo, vou fazer uma pequena apresentação.

Meu nome é Shaka, sou o cavaleiro dourado de virgem, nasci e fui treinado em Ganges na Índia, atualmente moro em Atenas na Grécia, tenho 20 anos, 1,82m, 68Kg e faço aniversário no dia 19 de Setembro.

Apesar de ser índiano eu tenho pele branca, cabelos loiros compridos e olhos azuis(mantenho meus olhos fechados porque consentro meu cosmo neles), isso se deve ao fato de os meus pais serem de horigem inglesa.

Ah! Também é importante ressaltar que eu sou discípulo de Buda e por isso tenho o título de "O Homem mais próximo de Deus!"

O meu nome na verdade, não tem um significado e sim faz referência a outro nome.

**SHAKA:** A reencarnação de Buda se chamava Shakyamuni, daí a relação entre o nome Shaka e o fato de ele ser "o homem mais próximo de Deus".

Bem, as opiniões sobre a minha pessoa são variadas, uns acham que eu sou metido e alguns (por despeito!) como Milo de Escorpião e Máscara da Morte fazem brincadeiras a cerca de minha aparência, mas eu não dou a mínima importância a isso.

(**Milo:** Barbie loira!!ha, ha, ha!)

(**Shaka: **TESOURO DO CÉU!!)

(**Máscara da Morte:** Céguinho! Jatobá!! ha, ha, ha!!)

(**Shaka:** RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!!)

Bem, como eu ía dizendo não dou a mínima para as provocações deles!

Ah!Eu também tenho uma frase de efeito como dizia o Milo:

**"Deseja realmente conhecer a verdade? Pois bem... a verdade é que o teu ciclo de vida termina aqui."**

Eu disse isso a um ignorante que conseguiu realmente me tirar do sério, agora eu estou tendo que contar a vocês porque o infeliz não sobreviveu para contar a ninguém. Trágico não?

Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos as minhas opiniões sobre os meus amigos antes da batalha contra Hades.

**Mu **por Shaka: "Um cavaleiro calmo e misterioso... Sua mente é impenetrável... Seus segredos, indecifráveis... Seu real poder, desconhecido".

**Aldebaran **por Shaka**:** "Tantos músculos e, no entanto, sua maior arma é a fé. Ele sabe que uma prece nascida de um coração puro jamais será ignorada pelos Deuses."

**Saga **por Shaka: "Uma máscara terrível não faz o inimigo, apenas o torna um alvo mais fácil de se achar."

**Máscara da Morte **por Shaka: "Um fantoche que puxa seus próprios cordões ou oferece a qualquer um que queira faze-lo dançar."

**Aiolia **por Shaka: "Um irmão de má indole é mais temível que um animal selvagem; a fera pode ferir-lhe o corpo, mas o mau irmão pode ferir-lhe a mente. Leão, você permanece honroso ou foi corrompido?"

**Dohko **por Shaka: "Alguns homens falam em matar o tempo, enquanto o tempo silenciosamente os mata... Não, nem mesmo o tempo pode contra esse lendário cavaleiro."

**Milo **por Shaka: "Um dia, me disseram que o Deus não julga o homem; é o homem que faz o julgamento de sí próprio. Quem você pensa que é, então, para julgar os outros?"

**Aiolos **por Shaka: "Os peixes perdem as escamas. As aves perdem as penas. O homem perde a honra."

**Shura **por Shaka: "Por mais que seja temido no campo de batalha. Por mais que vença infinitos inimigos de Athena. A maior vitória é atingida por quem domina a sí próprio. Você venceu?"

**Kamus **por Shaka: "O tesouro da honra é de fato nobre... O tesouro do coração, porém, é ainda mais valioso. Logo, dedique-se mais ao tesouro do coração ao invés de jogá-lo nos cantos mais esquecidos de sua mente.

**Afrodite **por Shaka: "Ele pode ser inteligente, mas sua paixão pela beleza já se tornou uma maldição há muito tempo."

Bem, adimito que eu tinha uma visão um tanto quanto deturpada sobre alguns de meus amigos.

(**Kanon:** Talvez se você abrisse os olhos enchergasse melhor! hihihihehehehahaha!)

Um momento, por favor, senhores...

(**Shaka:** CÍRCULO DAS SEIS EXISTÊNCIAS!!)

Retomando...

Em compensação alguns de meus amigos são realmente uns sacripantas!

Agora eu irei falar como vejo (SEM TROCADILHOS E NEM GRACIHAS!! OUVIRAM?) os meus amigos no presente momento.

**Mu **por Shaka: "Ele continua tendo uma mente impenetrável e eu também pude ver a extenção de seu real poder durante a batalha contra Hades. Mas quanto a calma e serenidade o que posso dizer?... Aldebaran influênciou o pobre coitado!"

**Aldebaran **por Shaka: "Ele ainda é muito religioso. Toda vez que vai beber uma cachaça ele oferece uma doze para o santo."

**Saga **por Shaka: "No fundo o pobresinho só necessitava de um analista quando era criança! Mas o psiquiatra tem dado bons resutados."

**Máscara da Morte** por Shaka: "Na verdade ele está mais para boneco de vudú do que para fantoche."

**Aiolia **por Shaka: "Ele é integro, provou isso na batalha contra Hades. E agora com a Marin e a Bruna no pé dele, aí é que ele não sai da linha mesmo!"

**Dohko **por Shaka: "Agora que não precisa mais do comprimido azul só falta agarrar perna de mesa."

**Milo **por Shaka: "Era um babaca... e pensando bem, continua sendo!"

**Aiolos **por Shaka: "Pobre coitado, mais um que sofreu a influência de Aldebaran!"

**Shura **por Shaka: "Esse desajeitado ainda vai nos matar com a bendita da escalibur (AFINAL DE CONTAS PORQUE RAIOS DERAM ALGO TÃO PERIGOSO ÁQUELE IMBECÍL?).Vocês imaginam que esses dias nós estavamos jogando baralho e o Aiolos pediu para o Shura cortar o baralho e a besta quebrou a mesa em dois!? Murphy tem razão quando diz:'Inteligência tem limite, burrice não!'"

**Kamus **por Shaka: "Ele continua alienado ao resto do mundo. Realmente a Sibéria combina muito bem com Kamus de Aquário."

**Afrodite **por Shaka: "Ele se agarra aos cabides mais já está quase saindo do armário!"

_**Shaka**_ por Shaka: "Me enganei sómente uma vez na vida... Foi em uma vez que pensei estar enganado."

Sou um pouco egocentrico (adimito), mas fazer o que se sou de fato o melhor! Do contrário Buda não teria escolhido o meu corpo para reencarnar não é verdade?

Bem, aqui me despeço e deixo meu cincero agradecimento aos senhores(as) que leram a minha versão da história.

#Shaka is offline...

**Nicka I:** Pô Shakinha você precisava mesmo ter deixado os meninos inconciêntes!?

**Shaka:** Não sei porque você se preocupa com esse bando de impertinentes!

**Aldebaran:** Mais que história é essa de eu estar "influênciando" os outros?

**Shaka: **Nossa! Sai pra lá com esse bafo de pinga!

**Aldebaran:** Mais que bafo? (assoprando a cara de Shaka)

**Shaka:**Oh!Buda! (desmaia)

**Nicka I:** Ótimo, mais uma pessoa inconciênte na sala da minha casa! Você vai ter que explicar isso pra a minha mãe Deba!

**Aldebaran:** Mas...

**Nicka I: **Sem mas! Aliás vai escovar esses dentes até o bafo sair! Vai, vai!

**Aldebaran:** Ta bom, ta bom...

**Nicka I:** Aliás você não veio de carro pra casa não né?Olha a Lei Seca!

**Aldebaran:** Não, não... (escovando os dentes)

**Nicka I:** Ah, ta!

#

Bom, então pessoal é isso aí, desculpem pela demora mais é que eu não sou lá muito amiga do Shaka então ficou meio difícil escrever sobre ele.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e não deixem de comentar viu?

Atendendo a pedidos o próximo a "falar" será o Kamus.

Até o próximo capítulo, **Bjoks**...


	4. Dourados por Kamus

**Uns Pelos Outros**

**Parte IV: Dourados por Kamus**

**Milo** (empurrando Kamus): Vai, anda logo Kamyu!

**Kamus **(emburrado): Eu não vejo necessidade alguma de fazer isso.

**Milo**: Vai logo! Deixa de ser chato! Até o Shaka já falou, porque você não pode falar também?

**Kamus**: Porque se eu quero falar algo eu falo diretamente para a pessoa.

**Milo**: Hum... Está se achando melhor que o resto de nós é?

**Kamus**: De modo algum.

**Milo**: Ah, então pára com esse ataque de estrelismo e fala logo!

**Kamus**: Não quero!

**Milo e Nicka **(fazendo coro e batendo palmas): Fala!Fala!Fala!Fala!

**Kamus**: Até tu Bruna?

**Nicka **(fazendo cara de gato de botas do Shurek): Vai Kamyu, por favor!

**Kamus**: Ah, não não faz essa carinha não!

**Nicka **(Com carinha mais fofa ainda): Que carinha? Eu não estou fazendo carinha...

**Kamus**: Ok, vocês venceram... Eu falo.

**Milo e Nicka **(batendo palmas e se abraçando):ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!

**Aiolia**: Solte ela agora mesmo Milo!!

**Milo**: Foi mau!

Priemeiramente, eu estou aqui contra a minha vontade mas como não sou mau educado como certos cavaleiros...muito prazer eu sou Kamus o cavaleiro de aquário, sou o protetor da décima primeira casa zodiacal do santuário de Athena.

(**Nicka**: Kamyu, faz um perfil!)

(**Kamus**: Isso é realmente necessário?)

(**Nicka**: É sim! Não garotas?)

(**Garotas**: ÉÉÉÉÉ!)

(**Nicka**: Viu só?)

(**Kamus**: ...)

(**Garotas**: LINDO!! GATO!!)

(**Nicka**: Está certo garotas, deixem ele falar.)

(**Garotas **(suspirando): Ai, fala...)

Apesar de atualmente morar na Grécia, eu sou natural da França e fui treinado na Sibéria, local onde também treinei meus dois pupilos, Isack e Hyoga, este é o atual cavaleiro de Cisne e aquele se tornou um general marina de Poseidon (infelizmente).

Nasci no dia 7 de fevereiro e atualmente tenho 20 anos completos, eu peso 76Kg, tenho 1,84m de altura, meus cabelos são longos e azuis assim como meus olhos que também são azuis.

Segundo uma pesquisa feita pela Bruna o meu nome tem o seguinte significado:

**KAMUS:** Vem de Albert Camus, um famoso escritor e filósofo que durante a guerra permaneceu neutro entre os Aliados e os Nazi-facistas. Kamus, o cavaleiro de Ouro pode ser considerado neutro, pois durante a batalha das doze casas ele não demonstrou apoiar nem Saga e nem Athena, seu único propósito naquele momento era o de ensinar ao seu pupilo Hyoga o poder do sétimo sentido fazendo-o alcançar o zero absoluto.

(**Milo**: Fala a sua frase de efeito...)

(**Kamus**: O que? Que coisa rídicula é essa?)

(**Milo**: Uma frase que você tenha dito e que tenha sido muito f)

(**Kamus**: eu não falo esse tipo de coisa!)

(**Nicka**: Fala aquela que você disse terça-feira quando você e o Milo estavam treinando aqui no quintal lembra?)

(**Kamus**: Ah, sim claro!)

Mais uma vez cedendo aos pedidos de Bruna e Milo eu vou falar a tal "frase de efeito".

Aliás, que foi que inventou essa idiotice hein?

(**Todos**: FOI O MILO.)

Tinha que ser mesmo. Bem aí está a tal frase:

**"O que? Já está com frio? Mas eu ainda nem comecei. Você vai 'queimar'."**

Isso foi rídiculo...

Bem, assim como os outros o meu propósito em estar aqui é falar sobre o que eu penso a respeito dos meus companheiros cavaleiros de ouro.Então vamos parar de dar voltas e ir direto ao ponto. O que eu pensava sobre cada um deles antes da batalha contra Hades era:

**Mu **por Kamus: "Nunca entenderei seu repúdio pelo santuário."

**Aldebaran **por Kamus: "Ele leva a sério seu cargo. Mas, as vezes, isso não é suficiênte, não é mesmo?"

**Saga **por Kamus: "Cavaleiro nobre.Cavaleiro sujo. Depende do ângulo de que é visto."

**Máscara da Morte** por Kamus: "Muita fúria por muito pouco."

**Aiolia **por Kamus: "Esse cabeça-quente é melhor em cultivar ódios enterrados do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas temos que ser tolerantes - deve ser difícil superar anos de falhas."

**Shaka **por Kamus: "Os soldados temem entrar na Casa de Câncer. Acho que é porque ainda não entraram na Casa de Virgem."

**Dohko **por kamus: "Vejo, justiça, paz e amor nos olhos desse respeitoso senhor. Mas, sendo assim, porque ele ignora Athena? Ou será que..."

**Milo **por Kamus: "Um verdadeiro amigo.Talvez o único por essas redondezas."

**Aiolos **por Kamus: "Ele já foi digno de algum respeito, mas agora… Nada, de verdade."

**Shura **por Kamus: "Confio e respeito ele, mas sua justiça me parece cega demais."

**Afrodite **por Kamus: "Suas opiniões sobre diversos assuntos rendem uma boa conversa. Mas lembre-se de sair correndo quando sentir um cheiro encantador e mortal em suas narinas."

Estas foram as minhas antigas opiniões, agora vamos as atuais:

**Mu **por Kamus: "É claro que minha opinião sobre este cavaleiro mudou logo após a batalha das doze casas. Mas depois que nós voltamos á vida o que mudou foi o comportamento dele. De tímido agora ele só tem mesmo a cara!"

**Aldebaran **por Kamus: "Se naquela época em que ele estava sóbrio o trabalho dele como cavaleiro já não era lá grande coisa, imagine agora que ele virou um pau d'água!"

**Saga **por Kamus: "Homem normal. Homem surtado. Depende se ele tomou o gardenal na hora certa."

**Máscara da Morte** por Kamus: "Como ele pode ficar usando galinhas para fazer macumba enquanto tantas pessoas passam fome no mundo? Que desperdício."

**Aiolia **por Kamus: "Ele continua um cabeça-quente mas devo adimitir que as cessões com o analista e as aulas de Yoga tem dado muito resultado."

**Shaka **por Kamus: "Como diz a Bruna: 'Ele se acha a última bolacha de traquinas do pacote'."

**Dohko **por Kamus: " Depois que descobriu o adivento da internet deixou o dominó na praça pra lá e agora vive nesses sites do tipo 'comesse a namorar em cinco minutos'."

**Milo **por Kamus: "Poque eu agüento as idiotices dele mesmo? Ah, sim porque ele é meu amigo."

**Aiolos **por Kamus: "Ele voltou a merecer o respeito dos outros, que o Saga não me ousa mas, corre um boato de que ele é que será o sucussor do velho, quer dizer do Shion."

**Shura **por Kamus: "Esse cara é praticamente uma tragédia em desenvolvimento, eu já disse que se ele não tomar cuidado com aquela escalibur eu vou congelar eternamente os braços dele."

**Afrodite **por Kamus: "Ele tem um ótimo gosto para roupas, mas em compensassão para outras coisas...Prefiro não comentar."

_**Kamus **_por Kamus: "Um homem, sério, focado, direto e que não disperdiça seu tempo e nem muito menos sua fala com pessoas que não são dignas de tais atos."

Um último aviso: O fato de eu não andar por aí rindo o tempo todo e nem abraçando e beijando todo mundo não quer dizer que necessáriamente eu não tenha sentimentos ou que eu seja alienado ás coisas externas, eu simplesmente sou um homem contido só isso.

E pela enésima vez EU NÃO PRECISO DE UMA NAMORADA, ENTÃO PAREM JÁ COM ISSO DE FICAR PROCURANDO UMA NAMORADA PRA MIM. EU NÃO SOU NENHUM COMÉRCIO PARA VOCÊS PINDURAREM UMA PLAQUINHA DE "PRECISA-SE".

Grato pela atenção de todos.

Kamus is offline...

**Kamus**: Pronto! Vocês estão satisfeitos?

**Milo**: Boa idéia...

**Kamus**: Do que você está falando?

**Milo**: Vou pendurar uma plaquinha de "Precisa-se" em você!

**Kamus **(posesso): Milo...

**Milo **(Com um papel e canetinhas coloridas na mão): O que?

**Kamus **(de olhos e punhos fechados): Sai daqui agora!

**Milo**: Espera aí, deixa só eu medir esse barbante no seu pescoço pra ver uma altura boa pra plaquinha.

**Nicka**: Milo, você não está sentindo esse frio não?Sai logo daqui, antes que todo mundo morra de pineumonia!

**Milo **(indo em direção a cosinha e olhando para o Kamus): Ta bom, vou fazer a plaquinha colorida tá?

**Kamus **(indo correndo atrás de Milo): CHEGAAA!!

**Mu**: Xiiiii, se ele pegar o Milo já era!

**Dohko**: Com o frio que está começando a fazer mesmo se ele não pegar o Milo já era...

**Shaka**: Eu não sou metido...Sou realista! É diferente.

**Nicka**: Pelo amor de Zeus... Kamus vê se não quebra nada hein!?

**Kamus **(gritando de longe): Pode deixar, a única coisa que eu vou quebrar é o Milo.

**Milo **(gritando de mais longe ainda): Socorroooooooo!!

#

Está aí mais um capítulo que também foi dificílimo de fazer já que eu também não sou muito íntima do Kamus. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que eu tenha conseguido personificar o Kamus direitinho.

Ah! E não se esquessam de dizer quem vocês querem ver no próximo capítulo hein!?

**Agradecimentos:**

**InuPV:** Que bom que eu consegui personificar o Shaka direito! Eu estava com medo de não ter conseguido, espero que tenha conseguido com o Kamus também...Muito obrigada pelo review. bjo

**Dorachann:** Muito obrigada pelo review. Bjo

**Andarilho:** Muito obrigada pelo review e pelo elogio! Aliás, onde estão as atualizações de Ikki M.D.? Estou curiosa pra ler...Bjo

**Bjoks** e **obrigada** á todos que leram e comentaram e até mesmo quem sómente leu...


End file.
